Nothing Bout Love Makes Sense
by goku fanatic1
Summary: There are two groups in the school who can't stand each other. The preps and the punks. This is the story of how their worlds collided. Love never really does make sense. DBZ, Nar, RurKen, Inu, YuYu, and much more shows. Underaged drinking, cussing, and o


**A/N- I know I shouldn't be starting another story! Leave me alone! I've practically given up on the other ones. Unless a good idea comes to me I won't update. I've had this planned out for about a year so yeah**. **This is a HUGE crossover between all your favorite animes well mine anyway. I mix up characters last names so don't mind that please**. **Includes DBZ, Inuyasha, Naruto, Kodocha, Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, Marmalade Boy, Digimon, Sailor Moon, and much more!**

**Nothing Bout Love Makes Sense**

There are two groups in the school that can't stand each other: The Preps and the Punks. And this is a story of how their worlds clashed together. Love never really does make sense. And no matter what you say family does mean something.

(_blah_)- show they are in.

* * *

August 16, 2005

Dear Diary,

Today was my first day of the eighth grade. Mom says it's critical to a girl to remember these years so she bought me this diary. My name is Sana Onji. (The girl from _Kodocha_. I love that show! ) I have brown hair that I normally keep in two pigtails. I live in Los Angeles, California. A lot goes on in this town but nothing is more exiting then what goes on in my own neighborhood. You see in my school we have two groups who can't put up with each other. The 'preps' and the 'punks'. I don't know why we're divided but we are. I'm considered a prep. But my longtime crush, Akito Hayama (_Kodocha_) is a punk. He's a real cutie, with his blonde hair and tough attitude. He reminds me of my brother. Well, one of them. I have a big family. I have five sisters and three brothers. The brother I was talking about is Vegeta (_Dragonball_ _Z_). He's the eldest of the boys. He's an eleventh grader this year. He has weird black hair that reminds me of a candle's flame. He also has these coal eyes. He thinks he's a 'bad' boy. He's on the side of the punks. Our house isn't divided between punks and preps because he's the only one. The rest of us our preps. First, there's the eldest of us all, Megumi (_Rurouni_ _Kenshin_). She's in her second year of college studying to be a doctor. Then there is Sango (_Inuyasha_). She is the second child in her senior year. She's pretty cool and very beautiful with her long black locks. After Vegeta comes one of his triplets! Takuya (_Digimon_ _Frontier_) is his name. He plays soccer a lot. The only girl of the triplets is Kagome (_Inuyasha_). She's really smart and pretty. Then comes Hillary _(Beyblade)._ She's ambitious and really smart. We're all smart, well all us girls besides me. I'm a little loopy. Anyway, Hillary's in her sophomore year. Then there's me and my twin Sakura _(Card Captors)_,who is two minutes older. She's kinda crazy too. I bet Vegeta dropped us on our heads just for a laugh! Then there's the baby of the family. Tommy _(Digimon Frontier)_ is a third grader now. Wow we're getting old. Bet cha Mom and Dad feel really really old. I saw a gray hair on Dad's head the other day. Anyway that's all I have to say right now.

Sincerely yours,

_Sana Onji_

The girl sat her book on the desk next to her and went to sleep in the room of which she shared with Hillary and Sakura.

_**The Next Morning**_

Sana dragged herself out of her room and stumbled out the hallway. Vegeta was banging on the bathroom door.

"Takuya, it's my turn you asshole!" he bellowed.

"Morning Vegeta," Sana stated dressed in her school clothes.

"Damn Takuya. Damn school. Damn parents. Damn neighborhood. Damn city. Damn country. Damn world. Damn life. Damn it all," he muttered.

"Is their need for such language in the morning?" Kagome asked walking up. She knocked on the door. "Takuya I need to brush my teeth."

"Hold on. A hair is out of place," came a voice behind the door. The door opened and Takuya came out. He put his hat on and goggles over his hair.

"Why do you even brush your hair if you hide it behind your ugly hat of yours?" Hillary asked walking up.

Takuya stuck his tongue out at her and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Kagome slipped into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Fuck you," Vegeta spat. "I get it next."

"But I need something," Sana said.

"Like I care," Vegeta implied.

"Fine, let me bleed to death," Sana stated.

"Females," Vegeta mumbled with a roll of his eyes, "if Dad didn't threaten to take my skateboard and dignity away you all would be dead right now."

Sana grinned at her foolish brother. She skipped down the stairs and sat at the table. Megumi was on break and cooking breakfast with Sango and their mom. Sakura was reading the newspaper. Tommy was eating chocolate chip waffles. Takuya had just stuffed a stack in his mouth.

"Fuck you too, Vegeta," Kagome shouted as she ran down the staircase of their Victorian home. She sat down at the table and grabbed a bagel.

Vegeta came down a few minutes later.

"Have a nice day, Veg," Sana stated.

"Hmph," was Vegeta's reply.

"Say hi to Goku (_Dragonball Z_) for me. See you at school maybe," Sana continued as she heard her brother slam the door.

_**At the house next door to the left**_

A young man was eating his breakfast in silence. He had black hair that spiked in every direction and black eyes.

"Goku, can you pass me the syrup?" a girl asked. She had long brownish-reddish hair.

"Get it yourself, Raye (_Sailor Moon_)," Goku snapped at his younger sister. She was in the 10th grade.

"Be that way," Raye mumbled and grabbed the syrup.

Goku's twin walked down the stairs in his usual attire. He had black hair and deep endless voids of black.

"Morning Sasuke (_Naruto_)," rang their mother's voice.

"Hn," came his cold reply.

"Is that all that is in your vocabulary?" asked the oldest of the bunch. He was in his second year of college. He looked a lot like Sasuke only older. He was Itachi (_Naruto_).

"I think so. I believe it was his first word" came the second oldest's reply. He had long black hair and was fresh out of high school. His name was Radditz (_Dragonball Z_).

There were four others in the room. One was the father looking exactly like Goku. The other was the fourth oldest, Kiley (_Peach Girl_). 'The perverted of the bunch' was what he was called. He was now in the 11th grade. Then came Ash (_Pokemon_) in the ninth grade and Li _(Card Captors_) in the eighth. They wanted to be just like their brothers. Which made them in the punk category. Raye was the only girl and prep out of all of them.

The door opened and Vegeta walked in. Goku rose from his seat and grabbed his backpack off the ground.

"Have a nice day, dear," his mother said.

Goku flinched at the nickname and he and Vegeta left.

Goku let out a breath. "Itachi and Radditz are so irritable," he mumbled.

"Try living with the idiots I have to put up with. At least your family is quite excluding red head," Vegeta scoffed.

"My sympathy goes out to you," Goku stated.

Vegeta nodded and they got on their skateboards.

After reaching the public school they went to the 'spot'. Sasuke, Kiley, Ash, and Li weren't too far behind.

"Onji, Sons, bout time you got your sorry asses over here," stated a boy his black hair cut short who had the first name of Yusuke. He was in the same grade as Vegeta and Goku.

"Shut it Urameshi (_Yu Yu Hakusho)_," Vegeta commanded.

Two other boys came strolling up. They both had blonde hair.

"Hayamas," greeted a boy with silver hair. His name was Inuyasha Demon. (_Inuyasha_) One Hayama was Sana's crush Akito, in the eighth grade and the other was his sophomore brother, Yuu (_Marmalade Boy_).

Among the large group of boys there were only six girls. Four of which were blonde, one brunette and one with dark blue hair. There was Mi Valentine (_Yu-gi-oh)_, Eighteen Lee, Launch Briefs (_Dragonball Z_), TenTen Kaiba who was the brunette (_Naruto),_ and Misao Briefs with her dark blue hair in a braid (_Rurouni_ _Kenshin_) and Kuromaru Demon (My OC). All of them were in the eleventh grad except for Misao and Mi who were in the twelfth. Launch switched on and on between the groups for she had what they called a switch personality for when she sneezed she literally was a different person.

"Hey Vegeta, watch out," a boy of seventeen years warned. He had orange hair and his name was Kazuma Kuwabara (_Yu Yu Hakusho_).

"What do you…" Vegeta was cut off when something jumped onto his back.

"I missed you, Vegeta," Sana said holding onto her brother.

"Get off me dammit," Vegeta demanded reaching over his back to grab onto her.

Sana hopped off. "You're no fun," she pouted.

"Why are you here? Go over there," Vegeta demanded pointing to another circle of crowded people.

Sana shook her head. "It's more fun over here," she argued.

"Sana!"

Sana turned to see two eleventh grade girls waving her to come over. One had cerulean hair pulled in a ponytail and ocean blue eyes. The other had ebony hair that ran down her back and inky eyes.

"Coming Bulma, Chi-Chi (_Dragonball Z)_," Sana shouted as she ran over.

She came to a halt. "'S up?" she asked.

"What were you doing over there?" questioned a girl with black hair in a long ponytail and blue eyes.

"I was just saying hi to Vegeta, Kaoru (_Rurouni Kenshin_)," Sana explained. Kaoru was Chi-Chi's older sister in the eleventh grade.

"I don't know how you can stand those guys," implied a girl with short blue hair. She was the gossiper of the school, Sae Kimura (_Peach Girl_). She was a twelfth grader.

"They're not that bad, Sae. After all two of those 'guys' are our brothers," a boy with blue hair to his shoulders and deep blue eyes pointed out. His name was Kouichi Kimura (_Digimon Frontier_). He was in the eleventh grade. He and Sae lived with their mother since the divorce of their parents.

"Yeah. Some of them are really cool. Like Sasuke," a girl with cherry blossom hair and green eyes grinned. Her name was Sakura Haruno (_Naruto_) She was in the eleventh grade.

"Try living with him, then your perception of him would change," Raye stated.

"At least you have siblings," Sakura said.

"I say you're lucky. Living with punks like Akito and Yuu is hard," said a blonde haired senior. She was Momo Hayama (_Peach Girl_).

"Try living with Vegeta. He's so annoying," Hillary said rolling her eyes.

"What about Aoshi? He isn't fun. I'm glad he's off to college," stated a young boy with cropped black hair. He was Kaoru and Chi-Chi's brother Yahiko (_Rurouni Kenshin_). He was in the eighth grade.

"That's nothing compared to Sasuke, Goku, Radditz, Itachi, Kiley, Li, and Ash," Raye argued.

"Point taken. I just have Mi to deal with," said a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was Serena(_Sailor Moon_)Valentine and was in her junior year. Her twin, Max (_Beyblade_) was standing beside her, nodding.

"Family bites," a boy with black hair said. He was Ginta (_Marmalade Boy_)Urameshi.

"Are Yusuke and Bankotsu really that bad?" a blonde girl asked. She was Calyssa Mouto (my sister). She as many others was in the eleventh grade.

"You have no idea," Ginta stated.

Sana looked among her friends and frowned. Did they really mean all they were saying? Did family mean so little to them?

**That's it for this chapter!**

**What did you think? Please Review!**

**Next Time: We meet even more people and the plot thickens.**

_goku fanatic1 _


End file.
